User blog:Dudebot121256/Attachments Article
I'm just using this blog to remake the Attachments page without having to delete stuff on the old one :) Attachments are devices attached to a weapon to enhance a certain aspect of that weapon. Throughout the Metro system the player will find many types of guns that are either standard models of the weapon, meaning it has nothing attached to it, or that it will have some sort of attachment on it. There are attachments in both [2033 and Metro: Last Light. Metro 2033 In Metro: 2033, there are multiple attachments including a bayonet, sights and barrel extensions. (Insert Metro attachments) Metro: Last Light Metro: Last Light improves of the attachment system and includes more attachments including stocks, barrel mods, sights and more. Reflex Sight The Reflex Sight can be purchased for most all customizable guns for 25 MGR. IR Sight The IR Sight can be purchased on any gun that supports sights. It's available at the start of the game along with the Reflex Sight. It helps the player see through the dark. It can be purchased for 35 MGR. 2x Sight The 2x Sight is available later on in the game for any rifles such as the Kalash, Valve and Kalash 2012. It has the second highest magnitude of zoom. It can be purchased for 45 MGR. 4x Sight --Description Unknown-- Silencer The silencer can be purchased for almost any customizable gun, excluding the Tihar, Helsing, Preved and Valve. It reduces noise levels but if two targets are close enough, a shot (Even with a suppressor) can alert either. It can be purchased for 30 MGR. Extended Barrel The extended barrel is almost exclusively for shotguns only besides the Revolver. It adds an extra barrel segment and increases accuracy and range. It is available for --MGR amount unknown--. Flash Suppressor The flash suppressor is reserved for only the Valve and Preved. It improves accuracy and eliminates muzzle flash which can give away the player's position. It is available for --MGR amount unknown--. Four Barrels The four barrels attachment is only available on the Duplet and can be found in 2 locations; towards the end of Bandits and in the catacombs of Undercity. It is available for a whopping 70 MGR. Stock+Forend The stock+forend is only available for the Revolver and Lolife. It increases accuracy and reduces recoil. It's available for 40 MGR. Stock (Bastard) This attachment is made specifically for the Bastard. It allows easier control of the gun, a must-have for spray and pray players. It costs 40 MGR. Airtight Valve The airtight valve is only available for the Tihar or the Helsing. It prevents air leakage and can allow for the weapon to be over-pressurized which can lead to a higher damage output per arrow. It costs 40 MGR. Stock (Duplet) This stock is made specifically for the Duplet. It increases accuracy and helps control recoil. It can be bought for --MGR amount unknown--. Laser Sight The laser sight is an attachment available for every customizatable gun in the game. It helps control hip-fire shots and should be attached if the player has extra MGR to spend. It costs a measly 15 MGR. Ergonomic Grip The extended magazine is a light machinegun magazine modified to fit the Kalash. It increases the limit by 15, from 30 to 45 bullets per magazine. It costs 45 MGR. Extended Magazine (Saiga) A sustained fire aficionado's best friend, it allows for longer bursts with fewer reloads.|Shop Description}} The extended magazine for the Saiga is a modified drum clip built to hold 20 shotgun rounds. It increases the original limit of 10 bullets to 20 bullets per magazine, a increase of double. It costs 45 MGR. Category:Blog posts